1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to drywalling equipment, and more particularly to a tool for drywallers to use in cleaning a bullnose during the installation of drywall.
2. Description of Related Art
Recall that a bullnose is a rounded metal strip designed for placement over a drywall corner joint. It reinforces and protects the edges of the drywall sheets from damage and it includes a convexly shaped (or rounded) portion intermediate opposite marginal edges. Installation involves cleaning drywall compound from the convexly shaped portion of the bullnose, and existing methods of doing so have certain drawbacks that need to be overcome.
To see why, consider the steps a drywaller (i.e., an installer of drywall) undertakes to install the bullnose at a typical corner. First, the drywaller nails or screws sheets of drywall to studs or other supporting structure so that the edges of some sheets nearly meet at the corner. Next, he places the bullnose over the corner so that the convexly shaped portion of the bullnose covers the corner and the marginal edges of the bullnose overlap the adjacent edges of the sheets. Then, he nails or screws the bullnose in place.
After that is accomplished, the drywaller tapes the drywall with tape and all purpose taping compound. That step includes placing strips of tape so that they overlap the marginal edges of the bullnose and the drywall sheets. Using the straight edge of a six-inch knife, the drywaller then wipes excess drywall compound from the tape and the drywall. He also scrapes excess from the convexly shaped portion of the bullnose as best he can with the straight edge of the knife. Then, he allows the first coat to dry.
After the first coat dries, the drywaller applies a coat of finish or topping compound over the first coat. When the finish coat dries, he continues using the straight edge of the six-inch knife to scrape residue from the convexly shaped portion of the bullnose. Then, he sands any remainder from the convexly shaped portion. Alternatively, he may attempt to sponge excess from the convexly shaped portion with a wet sponge before the compound dries. In any event, the foregoing method of cleaning drywall compound from the bullnose can be time consuming and frustrating. So, drywallers need a better way to do it.